gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
At the Ballet
At the Ballet ist ein Song aus der zwanzigsten Episode der vierten Staffel, Licht aus, und wird von Kurt, Isabelle, Rachel und Santana gesungen. Kurt wird von Isabelle gebeten, ihr beim New York City Ballet GALA Event zu helfen, wobei er die Hilfe seiner Freunde in Anspruch nehmen darf. Aus diesem Grund bringt er Rachel und Santana mit, die natürlich nicht nein sagen, da die Kleider, die sie für den Abend tragen, zum Einen aus dem Vogue.com-Fundus stammen und sie sie zum Anderen auch behalten dürfen. Isabelle will von Santana wissen, ob sie Lust dazu hat, worauf Kurt meint, dass diese nur wegen dem Kleid hier ist und Rachel pflichtet ihm bei, in dem sie erwähnt, dass Santana nicht so ein Mädchen ist, das den Traum hat, irgendwann Balletttänzerin zu werden. Diese offenbart ihnen, dass sie als Kind sehr wohl Ballettunterricht hatte und es ihr auch gefiel. Daraufhin singen die vier den Song auf der Bühne und es werden Rückblenden von Kurt, Rachel und Santana als Kinder gzeigt, wie sie an ihrer Ballettstunde teilnehmen. Während hinter ihnen Balletttänzer tanzen, laufen die vier die Bühne vor, wo sich, pünktlich zum Ende des Songs, der Vorhang schießt. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical A Chorus Line, welches erstmals 1975 aufgeführt wurde. Lyrics Santana: Daddy always thought that he married beneath him That's what he said, that's what he said When he proposed he informed my mother It was probably her very last chance And though she was twenty-two, Though she was twenty-two, Though she was twenty-two, She married him. Life with my dad wasn't ever a picnic More like a "Come as you are," When I was five I remember my mother Dug earrings out of the car I knew that they weren't hers But it wasn't something you'd wanna discuss He wasn't warm Well, not to her Well, not to us But everything was beautiful at the ballet Graceful men lift lovely girls in white Yes, everything was beautiful at the ballet I was happy... at the ballet. That's when I started ballet class. Kurt, Rachel und Santana (Rachel): Up a steep and very narrow stairway. (To the voice like a metronome) Up a steep and very narrow stairway. Santana: It wasn't paradise... Kurt: It wasn't paradise... Santana mit Kurt: It wasn't paradise... Isabelle: But it was home. Mother always said I'd be very attractive When I grew up, when I grew up. "Different," she said, "With a special something And a very, very personal flair." And though I was eight or nine, Though I was eight or nine, Though I was eight or nine, I hated her. Now, "Different" is nice, but it sure isn't pretty "Pretty" is what it's about I never met anyone who was "different" Who couldn't figure that out. So beautiful I'd never lived to see. But it was clear, If not to her, Well, then to me Isabelle (mit Rachel): That (everyone is beautiful at the ballet.) Kurt: Every prince has got to have his swan Rachel mit Isabelle und Kurt: Yes, everyone is beautiful at the ballet (Rachel: Hey) Isabelle und Kurt: I was pretty Santana: At the ballet Isabelle: I was born to save their marriage But, when my father came to pick my mother up At the hospital He said, "Well, I thought this was going to help but I guess not..." A few months later he left and he never came back. Anyway, I had this fantastic fantasy life. I used to dance around the living room With my arms up like this And in my fantasy, there was an Indian Chief... And he would say to me, "Izzie, do you wanna dance?" And I would say, "Daddy, I would love to dance!" Isabelle (Kurt): (Doo-doo-doo-doo) But it was clear... Santana (Kurt): (Doo-doo-doo) When he proposed... Rachel (Kurt): (Doo-doo-doo) That I was born to help their marriage and when (Doo-doo-doo-doo) Isabelle (Kurt): That's what she said... (Doo-doo-doo) Santana (Kurt): That's what he said... (Doo-doo-doo) Rachel (Isabelle und Kurt): I used to dance around the living room... (Doo-doo-doo-doo) Santana (Isabelle, Kurt und Rachel): He wasn't warm... (Doo-doo-doo) Not to her... Isabelle: It was an Indian chief and he'd say: "Izzie, do you wanna dance?" And I'd say, "Daddy, I would love to..." Rachel und Santana: Everything was beautiful at the ballet, Raise your arms and someone's always there. Yes, everything was beautiful at the ballet, The ballet The ballet! Alle Yes everything was beautiful at the ballet. (Rachel: Hey...) Isabelle: I was pretty... Santana: I was happy... Kurt: "I would love to..." Alle: At the ballet... Trivia *Es war Sarah Jessica Parkers Idee, diesen Song zu singen. Quelle *Lea Michele twitterte, dass das einer ihrer Lieblingsnummern überhaupt ist. Quelle *Das ist nach Bohemian Rhapsody der zweitlängste Song aus Glee. *Es gab kleine Änderungen was den Text betrifft: **Aus "Maggie" wurde "Izzie", damit es zur Story passt. **Einige Teile aus der Originalversion wurden weggelassen. *Einige Parts von Sarah Jessica Parker wurden live in der Folge gesungen. *Naya Rivera sagte auf ihrem Ustream, dass das ihr Lieblingssong aus der vierten Staffel ist. *Das ist das dritte Mal, dass man Rachel beim Ballett sieht. Das erste Mal in einer Rückblende in Ouvertüre und das zweite Mal in Total Eclipse of the Heart. *Das ist der sechste Songs, der live während des Drehens gesungen wurde. Die anderen sind: Le Freak, Ride Wit Me, Teenage Dream, The First Noel, Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now), Not While I'm Around und Suddenly Seymour. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Isabelle Wright